


Temperance

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Temperance

"Wonders why I left." Rupert rolls his eyes and his head, nearly falling off the sofa. "'Zif I weren't living in the same bloody hotel Faith did. 'Zif I'd actually moved back to that hell... hole."

"Hell arse hole," Wesley croaks. Laughing would hurt his throat too much, but he smiles at Rupert's guffaw and pours himself another glass of wine. "They emptied my desk. Brought me the things. In hospital. 'N wonder why'm... not absofuckinglutely delighted when they come begging."

"'S just like... that place. No use for us 'nless we'd be useful." Rupert sighs. "Is there more scotch?"


End file.
